Life with Bruce
by StephieRose
Summary: What happens when Bruce's girlfriend comes home to find him on his way to becoming the Hulk? She's the only one who can help him control himself. Short one-shot about being with Bruce Banner. Bruce/OC, Bruce/reader This is my first time publishing so please leave feedback.


The elevator to Stark's tower rises at a speed a bit too fast for my taste. Classic Tony. Always has to have things fast. Before I can even bend over to take my heels off Jarvis alerts me that I've reached the top floor. Bruce's floor. And I guess mine too now. Tony was kind enough to give it to Bruce a few months back when he realized that the top floor was the quietest and reduced irritations for Bruce.

I walk a few feet down the hall before I realize something must be wrong. It's quiet here—too quiet. Jarvis usually plays soft classical music throughout the floor to help with the incidents. I quickly set my purse on the hall table and kick off my heels. I begin checking every room for Bruce, somewhat frantically.

After the first two rooms I hear it—the agony filled grunts of Bruce as he starts turning into the Hulk. It sounds like it's coming from the yoga studio at the end of the hall. I run as fast as I can to him but halt at the doorway. Laying on the ground, writhing in pain is Bruce attempting to stifle the transformation. I rush to his side, cupping his face in my hands.

"Bruce? Honey, it's okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Bruce lets out a strangled "Run!" as his body begins to transform.

Before I can move, something grabs me by the waist and quickly pulls me back towards the door. One of Tony's robotics. He installed them in every room on our floor last month when I moved in and programmed Jarvis to relocate me towards the closest exit when Bruce's vitals reach the levels at which he becomes Hulk. I told him they were unnecessary, but he insisted for peace of mind.

"Jarvis, let me go!" I say struggling to get past the arm.

"Miss, I'm afraid I can't do that. I have been specifically programmed to keep you safe."

"If I don't get to Bruce, nobody is safe. Jarvis deactivate that program."

"Very well, Miss, but I will reinstate it should you be injured."

"Fair enough," I mutter at the robotic arm finally retreats. I run back to Bruce who is about half transformed-he must really be fighting it this time.

Luckily, he has only risen to his knees and though my short frame does not make eye contact, I am able to reach up and grab his shoulders, wrap my legs around his torso, and pull myself to eye level.

"Bruce, honey, stay with me. I know you're still in there. I see you fighting and you're doing such a good job. Please come back to me. I love you. Please." I repeat this several times. About a year ago, during the first months of our relationship, we discovered that for whatever reason, I was the only person who could talk Bruce out of the transformations. I was also the only person the Hulk was never angry with and had never hurt. Bruce has even noticed a decrease in the number of incidents since we started dating. Everyone has their own theory about the cause. Some of them think it's love while others insist there must be a scientific answer. Bruce and I agree that we don't care about the reason, we're just grateful for it.

Finally, Bruce opens his eyes and stares into mine. There is recognition on his face, and his arms wrap around me to hold me gently, but closer to him.

I repeat my plea one last time as his body begins to return to his normal size. As his strength lessens, he pulls me tighter. Finally, I have my Bruce back and he rests his head against me. We stay still like that-me wrapped around him, him kneeling on the ground holding me as tightly as possible-for what seems like forever.

Bruce breaks the silence first. "Thank you for bringing me back."

I smile. "Thank you for coming back to me."

He readjusts us so that he is sitting on the floor with me in his lap. I lean towards him and kiss him softly.

He pulls back with a confused look. "Are you wearing a different perfume?"

"Yeah, it's the one you gave me last night for my birthday. Do you like it?"

Bruce pauses for a second in deep thought. "I think we both do," he says with a smirk.

He gently grabs my hair and leans my head back, exposing my neck. He trails soft kisses upward inhaling the scent as he goes. He finally stops when he reaches my mouth and kisses me passionately.

He pulls back and chuckles, "Yes, we like it a lot."


End file.
